


For John Cena

by GayFish666



Category: John Cena - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, im sorry for this again
Genre: Again, Other, Why this, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayFish666/pseuds/GayFish666
Summary: Read me senpai





	

OH CENA...

 

Dear senpai you are so sexy, the way your butt flows in the wind the way you are a bitch to my assless chaps, you're so perfect. i might be the queen of hell but nothing can stop my love for you my john cena, please senpai please teach me how to fly * music starts to play * I used to think that i could not go onnnnnn and life was nothing but an awful songggggg. But now i know the meaning of true loveeeee im leaning on the everlasting armsssssssss. If i can see it! Then i can do it! if i just believe it! THERE IS NOTHING TO IT! i believe i can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, i believe i can touch the sky, i think about it every night and day, spread my wings and fly away!!!!!!! i believe i can SOAARRRRR they see me running through that open dooooooor, i believe i can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy i believe i can flyyy~ fin

**Author's Note:**

> This again


End file.
